deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Update April 5th 2013
This is site bugs fixes and updates page that was posted on April 5th, 2013. News General *Introducing Madefire Motion Books on deviantART We are excited to announce a partnership between deviantART and Madefire, the leading Motion Book application in Apple’s App Store. Together with Madefire, we are releasing the Madefire Web Reader on deviantART in a new Motion Books category on our front-page. In addition, Madefire's Motion Tool will gradually be made available to deviants in the coming months, so that deviants can buy, read, make, and sell books and comics, all from within the deviantART experience. *deviantART's T-Shirts and Gear Shop is Closing After 8 years of artistic adventure, deviantART's T-Shirts & Gear Shop (formerly deviantWEAR) has decided to close its doors. It has been an amazing ride. Seeing hundreds of concepts through to full production, developing the brand hand-in-hand with the community, listening to all of the feedback, and designing to suit our deviants' dynamic tastes has been an honor. We have genuinely enjoyed sharing our concepts, workflow, designs, and final products with you. We would like to thank all of you for your support, heartfelt commentary, and constant tide of love and deviousness. It was certainly a labor of love to produce the brand for deviants around the globe. *An "example deviations" section was added to the Commissions widget. *deviantART launched deviantHEART.com for April Fools' Day. *Updates were made to the Sell landing page . Bugs fixes General *Some bugs were discovered in the initial setup of the deviantID widget. *Gallery navigation did not work properly for logged out visitors. *For a period of about 12 hours, some Premium Members experienced a temporary loss of their Premium Membership. *Some unicode characters did not display properly on Sta.sh items submitted through an API. *Adding the Journal widget to one's Profile by dragging and dropping would not work. *The Edit Deviation page would not load. *Some deviants could not get past page two of the Manage Friends page. *There were some instances where banned or deactivated error pages might display reversed. *There was a display issue with More Like This thumbnails on deviation pages on mobile devices. *Some Prints Shop example photos would show incorrect products in the "Read more" popup of the "Buy this Print" box. Sta.sh / Submit *Thumbs inside stacks would jump around when hovered over *Merging single items into a stack would give the merged item an incorrect title. *Support was added for Madefire deviation submission and unlockable Premium Content. *Entering text was broken for a short period. *The progress bar when entering text or replacing files was incorrectly placed. *HTML inside description text would be corrupted when quick edits were made. *When replacing a main file, the editor wouldn't keep the original size settings and would incorrectly resize the image. *Errors about being unable to submit to saved Groups would not display correctly. *In some instances, Journals couldn't be submitted to Groups. *Deviations would appear in the Featured folder even when not selected. *Large files of specific filetypes (like .obj) couldn't be attached as Premium Content. Sta.sh Writer *Webfonts were not loading all of the requested font weights. *The toolbar would not respond if no text was selected. *When searching in the sidebar, results could display incorrectly. *When leaving comments in Sta.sh, image attachments were hidden by default. *The "undo" and "redo" buttons could be misaligned when leaving comments in Sta.sh. *Submitting two comments in Sta.sh without reloading the page could make selecting thumbs from the sidebar not work properly. *When leaving comments in Sta.sh, the scroll position would not be retained after closing the sidebar. *When splitting blockquotes in Firefox, the second half of the text would be lost. *Uploading files to Sta.sh from the sidebar by clicking "Upload Files" wasn't working in Firefox. *Uploading several files to Sta.sh at once from the sidebar could cause display issues. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013